Hui-Yeon
is an angel from the heavens, and one who fell in love with the talented researcher Pyohun Daedeok. Due to his talents, she offered to bring him to the heavens to help further his research. At one point, Miho had caused enough trouble to warrant the attention of Shang Di, so he orders Hui-Yeon to deal with her since Miho's sister Cheon-ho was absent at the time. Hui-Yeon manages to put Miho into a long sleep, but not before she is greatly wounded. Pyohun Daedeok tries his hardest to save her, even harming many avatars in the process in order to find any chance of saving her from her supposed destined death. He managed to defy her destiny, but used questionable methods to do so; as a result, he was banished from the heavens and Hui-Yeon had to place a memory seal on him. Pyohun Daedeok, due to his amnesia, starting doing all sorts of unethical experiments, and believed he had been used and thrown away by the heavens. When he figured out time travel and took the player to the future, causing havoc there, Hui-Yeon intervened and restored his memories, causing him to realize what awful things he had done. She told him that they couldn't be together again due to all the sins he had committed, but that they might see each other again one day, and leaves him in the care of Jeon Woochi and Gangrim. When the player returns to the present, she sends a blue feather to go with them as a memento. At some point, Cheon-ho befriends Hui-Yeon and informs her that she is going to deal with Miho, and that Pyohun Daedeok was in the area. Hui-Yeon gets a feeling that something ominous was going to happen that day, so she begs Shang Di to let her go to Pyohun Daedeok's side. She's left watching from the heavens, and tells Pyohun Daedeok (although he can't hear her) to stay strong and wait just a little bit longer. Before she can do so, however, Miho attacks the adapter, and Pyohun Daedeok takes the blow instead, and is mortally wounded in the process. Hui-Yeon rushes down from the heavens and cradles her fallen lover in her hands, and begs him to not leave her behind, and that she owes him her life. She cries and says she'll find a way to restore him. Cheon-ho mentions that the flowers at Seocheon Garden could possibly revive him, but doing so would cause her to get banished from the heavens. Hui-Yeon says she doesn't care what it takes, and her wings turn black. She goes with the others to fight the security and eventually the head manager, Saradoryeong. She manages to defeat him, although he calls her selfish for only thinking about herself, and that her ambition will only bring her death. She uses the flowers to revive Pyohun Daedeok, and cries tears of joy when he wakes up and they are reunited once more. Background Quest Appearances * Pyohun Daedeok Arc (Story only) * Hui-Yeon Arc * The Untold Story Begins (Story only) * Where Existence Begins (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia